


Sing me a song and I'll write you a masterpiece

by BlueFlameBird



Series: Robin Jason [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dirty Talk, Discowing, Dubious Consent, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and scaly panties, by dick, dub con?, he has a filthy mouth, pollen is involved so i guess, yes thats an actual thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: jason gets sprayed with sex pollen, dick tries to help. things escalate. PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO i wanted robin jay smut and i wrote it. YAY uh ages are up to interpretation, but i guess if you want jay is 15 and dick is 17, hence the underage tag? im not good at writing smut but i hope you enjoy!

Dick ran up the stairs of the cave sans mask but fully clothed in his Discowing uniform, breaking Bruce’s ‘no costume out of the cave’ rule, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

He had to find Jason.

They were fighting Poison Ivy and he got a face full of sex pollen. Bruce was still out on patrol, and he didn’t have the latest antidote. But that wasn’t going to stop him from doing whatever he could to make sure Jason was ok.

As Dick went upstairs, he paused, noticing the trail of the Robin costume leading to Jason’s room.

He carefully stepped over them, slowly making his way to Jason’s door. With slight hesitation, he knocked softly. There was a rustle, and a silent bitten off whimper, but other than that nothing. Dick waited a beat before knocking again.

“Little Wing? It’s Dick. Are you ok? Open up!”

“Go away Dickface!” Jason called, it sounding muffled. Dick rolled his eyes at the nickname and tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, it turned.

Dick opened the door and cautiously peeked in, his eyes noticing the rest of the robin costume on the floor. On Jason’s bed was a lump Dick assumed was the brat wonder himself, curled up and under the covers.

“I take it the antidote didn’t work? It is the old one, after all.” Dick said as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He made sure to keep his footsteps loud enough to be heard as he went closer to Jason’s form.

When the boy wonder didn’t answer, Dick chuckled, moving the blanket enough so he got a peek of Jason’s curls.

“I remember my first time being caught with the pollen, it was so embarrassing.” Jason let out a whimper and Dick chuckled again. “B won’t be back for a while, he’s delivering Ivy to Arkham, and then he’s going to make an antidote. Just hold out until then, ok Little Wing?”

Jason just gave a grunt and Dick laughed, ruffling his hair as he sat beside him. “Why don’t you just rub one out? It’s normal for teenagers to do, and it should relieve some of that tension.”

Jason poked his head out enough so he could send Dick a glare, its effect ruined by the flush on his face and his dilated pupils. Dick’s throat suddenly went dry and he swallowed on reflex.

“I…tried. It didn’t work. Go away,” Jason made a move to go back under his cocoon but Dick’s hand flew out without his consent, gripping where Jason’s wrist would be under the blanket and effectively making them both pause.

There was a tense silence before Dick peeled his hand away, swallowing audibly.

Jason’s eyes seemed to harden with determination before he was wiggling out of the bed sheets, kicking them away and revealing he had on nothing but the scaly green panties of the Robin Uniform. Dick didn’t get a chance to question Jason’s actions before he had a lap full of boy wonder, Jason’s obvious erection pressed up against his suit. Dick bit back a startled noise, hands flying automatically to Jason’s thighs. _Those thighs…_

“Jay…” Dick meant for that to come out as a warning, but it came out as a breathless whisper. All it got was an eyeroll from Jason.

“I know you want it, I want it. Since before the pollen. And if I have my first time…I’d rather it be with you.” Jason’s cheeks increased in flush at the admission.

“Jason, are you-“

“If you ask me if I’m sure, I will hit you,” Jason growled. “I’m positive. I’ve been able to control myself this entire time, haven’t I?”

It was true, usually under the effects of the pollen you would try your best to get into the pants of the nearest person, but Jason has been calm besides the flush and his hard on poking at his stomach.

“If you don’t want to do it, it’s ok, but it better be because you don’t like me, not because we’re brothers or whatever, because we aren’t.”

Dick swallowed and Jason smirked. “Or maybe it’s because we are? You like the idea? Of fucking your little brother senseless? Of taking his virginity?”

Dick gasped, hands squeezing Jason’s thighs as his cock hardened. “Jason-“

“Or maybe you want me to fuck you. You’re flexible enough, I’m sure you’d be beautiful taking it.”

“Jay…stop…” The admission was weak, and Jason sighed in annoyance.  

“Don’t bother denying it, I can feel you twitching underneath me. Did you even wear a cup?”

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a grunt as Jason’s hands were suddenly all over him, feeling up his chest, scratching down his sides. Dick had to fight to keep his hips from twitching.

“I just…I need to hear you say it, Jason. Are you ok with this?”

Jason stopped, locking teal eyes with Dick’s ocean blue. “Yes. I’m sure, Dick.”

And just like that, a switch was flipped in Dick. He surged forward, capturing Jason’s mouth in a kiss that was borderline rough, but Jason just moaned into it and grabbed Dick by his hair, kissing back for all it was worth. Jason’s kisses were sloppy with that of an unexperienced kisser, trying to keep up with Dick, so Dick took control. He cradled Jason’s face, tilting it just so and slowing down the just enough to Jason could keep up.

Dick wasn’t sure if it was the pollen or just Jason, but he felt light, his head was spinning and the little bitten off noises Jason was pressing into his mouth had him wanting to break that restraint.

Dick pulled back with a smack of lips, and Jason pouted. Dick chuckled, pulling Jason flush against him. “Was that your first kiss Jay?”

Jason’s face got a shade redder again, but he shook his head. An unexpected wave of possessiveness and jealousy flowed through Dick, and he twisted so he was throwing Jason back first on the bed. Jason looked up at him in surprise, but Dick just smirked mischievously.

Settling between Jason’s legs, Dick hovered over the second Robin. “Who was it, Jason?” He demanded, leaning in and nipping at Jason’s neck. Jason gasped when Dick’s lips brushed over a sweet spot, and Dick latched his lips on it and sucked, earning a bitten off moan from Jason.

“I don’t know,” Jason gasped, clawing at Dick’s uniform. “Some girl in school. She’s not important.”

Dick licked up Jason’s jaw and growled in his ear. “Good, because I’m going to make you mine. I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll forget everyone else.”

Jason gasped, rolling his hips upwards, seeking out some much needed friction. He began clawing frantically at Dick’s high collared Nightwing outfit. “Dick- Dick take this shit _off_! Your dumb Discowing outfit is going to ruin my boner.”

Dick chuckled, rolling his hips slowly, enjoying the gasp it got from the Robin beneath him. “Really? Because it seems like that isn’t going away anytime soon. Not without my help.”

Dick silenced any rebuttal Jason was going to say with a kiss, slipping his tongue into the boy wonder’s mouth and slowly tasting every inch of his mouth. Jason whined, allowing the muscle to ravish his mouth as he flicked his own tongue against it shyly. When Jason was back to trying to grind up against Dick, the first robin pulled back, grinning mischievously at his successor.

He revealed the zipper on the center of his chest, gently grabbing one of Jason’s hands and closing his fingers around it. Jason let is other hand gently trace over the V over his chest, the line of feathers, the high collar. Jason swallowed as he slowly zipped down, revealing Dick’s toned and athletic chest. Dick rolled his hips like he couldn’t help it when the zipper hit his waistline. He once again grabbed Jason’s hands, pushing the shoulders to his suit until his top was free. He rolled his hips again, moving his chest with it and letting Jason’s hands trail down, feeling the push and pull of his pecs and abs.

Jason let out a soft whimper and Dick let out a breathless laugh. “Come on, Little Wing, touch me.”

Jason swallowed but complied, feeling up Dick’s toned body, appreciating the way Dick’s skin was just a slight bit tanner than his own. His fingers gently traced Dick’s neck, imaging what it would look like marked up with hickeys. He traced his fingers over scars, gentle to the touch. He traced his shoulders, going down his pecs to his abs, and back up. Dick shuddered at Jason’s touch. Jason curiously reached up to one perky nipple, massaging it between his index and thumb fingers before squeezing down and pinching it. The gasp it got from Dick had Jason pinching it with more confidence. Jason sat up, locking blue with teal as he timidly flicked his tongue out on the pink bud, Dick was watching him, pupils blown as he gently took the nub in his mouth and brushed his teeth over it.

Dick gasped, “Jay!”

Jay moaned softly, licking and sucking at the nub until it was red and wet with his saliva. He then moved on to Dick’s other nipple, giving it the same through treatment until Dick’s gasps were soft moans, his fingers massaging Jason’s curls in encouragement.

Jason pulled off with a pop and admired his work. Dick gained a pink tinge to his skin from his cheeks to his chest, mouth parted in gasps, both nipples perked and shiny from his attention.

Dick slid his hands to Jason’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss, working his tongue and lips against Jason’s that had the other boy squirming against him.

Dick gently led Jason so he was laying on the bed again. This time it was Dick who traced his fingers over Jason’s body. He was still lithe, but his muscles were powerful under Dick’s fingertips. Dick placed gentle, open mouth kisses to Jason’s body, starting with sucking marks onto Jason’s neck and trailing kisses down his chest and stomach until he reached the edge of the scaly panties. Dick placed a chaste kiss to the tent in Jason’s green shorts, right on the little wet spot and got a startled moan in response. But Dick continued his kisses to Jason’s thighs, kissing and suckling marks on one, then the other.

Jason whimpered, his thighs shaking in effort to keep still, from thrusting into the air. “Dickie, please!” He moaned, his hips twitching in emphasis.

Dick wanted to drag this out, to kiss every inch of Jason, but with his Little Wing asking so nicely, how could he say no. He crawled up, giving Jason a thorough kiss before he was back by the scaly shorts.

“I’ll give you what you want Jay, but I want to hear you.” Dick said, voice gone deep with arousal and lust. Jason shuddered at the sound, giving off a whimper. Dick grabbed the tent in his crotch and Jason let out a moan, hips thrusting into Dick’s hand as Dick rubbed the shape of his cock. “That’s it, Jay, keep it coming.”

Jason moaned again and Dick rewarded him by putting his mouth on the shape of his dick, giving little flicks of his tongue and sucks. Jason whimpered, hands flying to fist the sheets as his legs trembled. Dick continued sucking, licking and breathing warm breath on Jason’s cock through the scaly pants, adding his own saliva to the little wet spot. Jason was moaning quietly, his hips twitching with restraint. It wasn’t long until Jason’s breath started picking up, sweat beading down his neck, chest and forehead.

“Dick…Dick, stop it I’m gonna…ah!” Dick moaned and increased his efforts, moaning again as he felt Jason’s cock twitch and the wet spot spread as Jason came. Dick licked, appreciating Jason’s salty taste before Jason whimpered, his cock sensitive, but still hard.

Dick crawled back up to Jason’s face and gave the panting boy a kiss, licking at the drool on the side of his mouth from his orgasm. He then got to work, removing the soiled and final piece of the robin costume and tossing it to the floor with the rest. He took an appreciative rake of Jason with his eyes, enjoying the way his face was flushed down to his chest, pupils dilated but soft from his orgasm, hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat.

Dick shimmied out of the bottom of his suit, kicking off his boots and taking it all off to join the pile of the clothes on the floor. He gave a relieved groan when his own cocked sprang free, jumping up and the tip shiny with precum from all he has witnessed so far.

Jason moaned as he eyed Dick’s cock. It was long and pretty, just like him. And before he realized what he was doing he was crawling towards Dick, gripping his cock with a firm hand on his base. Dick gave a startled grunt.

“Jay-“

“I wanna suck you, can I suck you?”

Dick moaned and nodded, watching with heavy eyes as Jason gave the tip a kiss. Dick hissed, and Jason swirled his tongue around the tip before he took it between his lips and gave a little suck. Dick would have been more worried over how Jason knew how to tease so well if the blood in his brain wasn’t abandoning him for his dick.

“Jay, don’t force yourself,” Dick breathed, ending with a grunt as Jason gave a hard suck. Jason seemed to ignore him as he bobbed his head back and forth, slowly taking all of Dick’s length. Dick moaned as Jason swallowed him down, Dick’s hand gently petting the damp curls on Jason’s head.

“So good, Jay, you’re so- _fuck_ \- good.” Dick moaned, Jason moaning at the praise. Jason looked so good with his mouth on his cock, and his tongue was slowly coaxing him to orgasm, massaging the bottom of his dick and licking at the head.

Dick felt the coil in his stomach tighten, and he tugged gently at Jason’s hair. “Jay, I’m gonna come you can stop.”

Jason just groaned, swallowing around his dick and making him gasp as he sped up. Dick moaned, breath speeding up as Jason brought him closer and closer until he thrusted his hips up once and shot his load down Jason’s throat with a groaned “ _little wing_.”

Jason swallowed it all down, sliding off with a wet pop and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dick took a second to catch his breath before practically tackling Jason to the bed and sticking his tongue in his mouth, moaning as he tasted himself along Jason’s tongue. Jason whimpered, tongue moving against Dick’s as Dick wrapped his legs around him and aligned their hardons, rolling against him, forcing out a moan from them both.

Dick finally pulled his mouth away, replacing them with three of his fingers and giving Jason the order, “Suck, make them nice and wet for me, little wing.”

Jason surged to comply, licking at the digits before taking them into his mouth with a moan. His tongue lathered them, giving a few sucks with Dick watching him with lust clear in his eyes. When Dick felt they were ready, he pulled them out of Jason’s mouth and replaced them with his mouth, kissing Jason as he slid in a finger into Jason’s tight heat. Jason gave a startled moan, tensing up. Dick just continued kissing him, sucking on his tongue and circling his finger until Jason relaxed again.

When Jason did, he pushed in a second, and Jason hissed. Dick pulled his fingers out, ignoring Jason’s whimper at the loss as he pulled back and searched the nightstand. He found Jason’s lube stash easy enough, grinning down at Jason. He wasn’t sure if the flush on his face was from his arousal or embarrassment, but Dick just lathered his fingers in a generous about before the finger was back.

This time, the moan was genuine, Jason rocking gently against the finger as he locked eyes with Dick. Dick leaned down and pecked him gently before another finger was added, and Jason hissed again. Dick gently scissored them, gently stretching Jason open.

“You look so good like this little wing, taking my fingers so well, I wonder how you’ll look taking my cock.”

Jason moaned, clenching around Dick’s fingers and Dick gave an answering moan. “God you must feel so good, I can’t wait to get inside of you, Jason.”

“Dick! Dick please, please I need you,” Jason whimpered, adding emphasis with a thrust of his hips. Dick chuckled, giving Jason a chaste kiss.

“And you’ll get me, but I don’t want to hurt you. Let me prep you first, Jay, then I’ll fuck you as hard and as fast as you want.”

Dick added a third finger and Jason tensed. Dick peppered his face in kisses, whispering little reassurances as he worked his fingers inside Jason’s hole. It was when he shifted a bit that Jason gasped and moaned loudly, arching off the bed. Dick grinned, pressing his fingers against his prostate again and was rewarded with another loud moan.

“Feel good, Jay?” He growled, pressing against the spot over and over. Jason moaned loudly, hands clawing at Dick’s back. “Mm I can’t wait until it’s my cock hitting your spot instead of my fingers. I can’t wait until I drive you over the edge and you’re coming all over my cock.”

“F-fuck!” Jason groaned. God, the _mouth_ on Dick! He should have known that he was a kinky little fucker. But his fingers just felt so good, he wanted more. Wanted more of the words, wanted more of Dick.

Jason forced himself to look at Dick, grabbing the sides of Dick’s face as he looked into his eyes. “Fuck me, please Dick.”

Dick’s self-control snapped, pulling Jason in a bruising kiss before pulling his fingers out, slicking himself up with lube before lining up and gently pushing the tip in.

God, Jason was so warm and tight. Jason grunted, nails digging into Dick’s shoulders but Dick could barely feel the pain over the haze of pleasure. With one hand resting on Jason’s waist, hard enough to bruise, he grabbed one of Jason’s hands with the other hand, pinning it to the bed by Jason’s head. He squeezed, trying to ground both himself and Jason, trying to keep it slow so he didn’t hurt him.

He slowly eased the head in, taking a moment to breathe before pulling out and pushing back in a little further. Jason grunted again, and Dick continued, pulling out and pushing in until he was pressed all the way inside Jason.

He waited until the pressure of Jason’s walls around him eased a bit, waited until Jason relaxed enough for him to move. As Jason panted beneath him, Dick leaned forward and kissed him, trying to distracting him from the pain he no doubt felt.

“Relax for me, little wing, you’ll feel good I promise, but you need to relax.”

Jason slowly got his breathing under control, and Dick took the opportunity to adjust Jason’s legs, putting one over his shoulder and changing the angle just slightly. Jason gasped into the kiss, and Dick knew he found his prostate again. Slowly, Dick rocked his hips, gently pressing against Jason’s prostate until the pain subsided and all that was left was pleasure, Jason moaning in earnest.

“Dick, faster,” Jason grunted, and Dick kissed him as he complied, dragging his hips out before snapping them back in. Jason cried out, the hand on his shoulder back to digging in, but Dick didn’t give him a chance to recover. He pulled his hips back out and snapped them forward again and again until all that was left was Jason moaning, trying to keep up but all he could really do was take it.

Dick’s hand on his waist slid backwards to his ass, giving a tight squeeze as he continued to pound into the second robin beneath him.

“Fuck, Jay, you look so fucking good. You feel so fucking good. Taking my cock like a good boy.”

Jay whined, hips rising to meet Dick’s in desperation.

“Fuck, Dick! Fuck, fuck fuck! More!”

Dick couldn’t help the feral grin that spread his face, the breathless laugh he gave.

“More? Oh I’ll give you more. I’ll give you everything. Keep pounding into you until I fill you up, make sure no one else but me can ever touch you.”

Jason whined, clawing at Dick’s back where he was sure Jason was drawing blood, but the pain and pleasure mix was good, and he couldn’t help but snap his hips faster, drive them harder into the boy under him.

Jason writhed beneath him, sobbing as Dick continued to pound into his prostate.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Jay, taking my cock so beautifully. So. Fucking. Good.”

Dick punctuated each word with a hard snap of his hips and Jason cried out beneath him, shuddering and writhing.

“Dick! Please, please please Dick!” Jason whined, his dick aching with the need to come, a steady flow of precum dribbling out the tip. Dick took note, swiping his thumb over the cum before swirling it over the head of Jason’s penis.

“Oh, Jay. All this for me?”

Jason only managed to whine, his mouth open to let out the endless stream of moans and pants.

Dick wrapped his hand around Jason’s length firmly, leaning forward to look Jason in the eye as he growled. “Come for me, Jason. Come all over my cock, little wing.”

Jason gave another gasp before he was coming his brains out, streams of white shooting out of his cock and spilling between their stomachs. Jason clenched around him and Dick grunted as he pressed forward, thrusting once, twice, three times before he too went over the edge, stilling as he filled Jason up.

Dick rode out his orgasm, rolling his hips a few time before he was completely spent. He pulled out, collapsing right on top of Jason as they both lay there to catch their breath.

After a few moments, Jason grunted, pushing up at Dick, “Get off me, Dickface, you’re heavy!”

Dick chuckled as he rolled over onto his back. He expected Jason to leave him, and was pleasantly surprised when Jason snuggled up into him. Dick chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and gently running his fingers through his hair. When Dick found his voice, he spoke.

“You ok?”

He felt Jason nod, and he tightened his grip on his successor. After another moment of silence, Jason buried his face in his sweaty side.

“Thank you.” Jason mumbled, and Dick felt himself smile.

“Any time little wing. I meant what I said, you’re mine, if you want to be. I won’t force you.”

Jason was silent for a small moment before he whispered a small “yes.”

Dick smiled, giving Jason a quick squeeze and listening as Jason’s breath evened out in sleep. Dick stood awake, wondering how telling Bruce in the morning would go down. Oh well, for right now, he had Jason in his arms, and he would worry about that later.

With that in mind, he dozed off.


End file.
